1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic media feeder, an image scanning apparatus, a multifunctional periphery (MFP), and an image scanning method.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image scanning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-64359 is capable of executing a double-side scanning operation to scan images including characters, figures, and the like on both sides of document sheets. In the double-side scanning operation, the conventional image scanning apparatus feeds a document sheet to a scan unit to scan the front side of the document sheet, reverses the document sheet at a switchback section to turn it over, and then re-feeds the document sheet to the scan unit to scan the back side of the document sheet.
Note that the front side of a document sheet means a side of the document sheet, which faced upward in a document stacker, and the rear side of the document sheet means a side of the document sheet, which faced downward in the document stacker.